Sailor Moon L: Foreword
by Aideya
Summary: A Spin Off Sailor Moon
1. Foreword

1.1 Foreword  
  
  
  
A beautiful day in Tokyo, but to Rei, it did not feel right. " Hey guys, I'm getting bad vibes from this place."  
  
Everyone turned around to face Rei, and then turned to look in the same direction as her. " Rei, that's the college Darien goes to. I'm sure if something were wrong, he would tell us. After all, we are the Sailor Senshi," says Michelle.  
  
Although still a little uneasy, Rei turns to follow everyone to school. First they stop at Mugen high for Amara and Michelle, then thy have to stop for Minako, who ends up dumping them for this guy, finally Makoto, Usagi and Ami walk into Crossroads Junior High. Still walking to school, Rei starts concentrating on what she felt. What could it be?  
  
All of the sudden, Rei turns in response to a very familiar voice: "Hey, Rei! Hold up, wait for me!"  
  
"Oh, hi Hotaru. What are you doing out here, school has already started for you hasn't it?" Rei replies.  
  
"Yeah, but the teacher sent me on an errand, and I got bored. But then I saw you and thought that we could talk till our paths separate."  
  
"Well, kiddo, our paths separate now, sorry, but I gotta get to school. If I'm late, the teacher will have my head!"  
  
After saying goodbye, Rei starts walking again. Soon afterward, she turns a corner to see a time warp, and worse, someone's coming through! She goes back around the corner, and listens to what happens. *sigh* "I really wish I didn't have to do this. But if it will save my planet I'll do it." Says an unfamiliar voice.  
  
A few minutes later, Rei looks around the corner to see a very tall, brunette girl walking toward Mugen High. As Rei enters her school, she continues thinking about the strange vibes, and the sudden appearance of that strange girl, what could it be! 


	2. Chapter One

1.1.1 Chapter One: The Reason  
  
Hello, I am Princess Sarah of the North Kingdom of Millennia. Although I would rather live a life of luxury here, I must leave due to a strict battle here on my planet. I am sure you must have heard of the evil heart snatchers. Although Dr. Tomoe's possessor and the other heart snatchers are going to be beaten in the future, right now, we are struggling with a different group of them. By the way, I live in the past, compared to what you know as current times of the sailor senshi. I live during the Silver Millennium. I was told to get the senshi of this time, but I did some extensive research, and discovered that they are undergoing a battle with another evil group called the Negaverse. Due to that and the fact they are very weak, I have decided to disobey my mother for once. I shall leave for the future tomorrow morning to find the sailor senshi, by the time I get there, the heart snatchers will be there too. They may even have possessed more powerful people. Huh!? My mother is coming; I will be leaving now. My mother will be discovering this message about an hour after I am gone. I know it will break her heart, but at least then, the snatchers will not steal it! *giggle* Um, sorry. Anyway, hidden with this entry is the note for the queen.  
  
Sarah walks away from her computer, and gets in her bed. She starts to think about how much she will miss her friends. "Especially Prince Benjamin," she thinks. As she falls asleep, she promises she will go see Benjamin in the morning, even if it means risking her life to get to that side of Millennia.  
  
In the morning she is woken by her maid, who tells her there is an important call for her. "Hello? Oh! Benjamin! How nice it to hear your voice again."  
  
"Yes I know. You probably thought it was one of your knights, calling to say what a good job you were doing directing the battle. And probably just so they would have a better chance at winning your hand in marriage, too."  
  
" Well you're exactly right, but that won't be happening. Don't tell anyone but I am going to disobey mother, and leave for the future this afternoon."  
  
"What! You cannot leave! We need you here. Besides, you are the one who is supposed to be getting the Senshi to help us, remember!"  
  
"I remember, but they are battling someone too. Moreover, they are already so weak, but in the future, they are much stronger and more powerful, so I will get them. Anyway, the Heart Snatchers will attack the Senshi in the future, and they will fail. I need to help them or Sailor Moon will never be heir to the throne like her mother says she is."  
  
"However, if they are so weak, they will fail at their current battle and will never be where you are going. So there is really no point in going to the future to help them!"  
  
"Queen Serenity will probably use her crystal to have everyone reborn on Earth some time from now. Huh! Oh dear, the Heart Snatcher's guards are coming. I must go now. I love you ever so much! Do not forget me! "  
  
*click*  
  
"Wait Sarah! Do not… go. Goodbye…"  
  
*click* 


	3. Chapter Two

1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Chapter Two: The Trip  
  
  
  
Noticing she had gotten off the telephone, the guards demand who she had called. "Honestly, I haven't called anyone!" "Well then tell us who called you, or we'll have your head!"  
  
"I...I...I, I just got off the phone with my team, who wanted to know our next move, but they cracked up when I said to surrender to your team. I'm being completely honest!"  
  
"Good," and with that… they continue to guard the room! "Excuse me, but I want to go take a bath! Move, or I'll have your head!"  
  
The two guards walk away. Sarah runs into the hall to the teleportation room. "Now I understand why people lie, ha! Going to take a bath, even my guards know better!" She thinks to herself as she runs. She locks the door. She had already put her things in the teleportation room last week. She enters the teleporter, and sets the coordinates for a block away from the school the senshi Uranus and Neptune go. They are the only senshi her age, and even though she doesn't know their disguise names, if she meets them she will probably sense it, and tell them about there past. However, she plans to tell them only about it blankly, not saying it is they. They will get suspicious, and no doubt, Pluto will tell them. She thinks about the year she should set it to, and decides she should set it for when the Senshi Uranus would be about 17. She will act that age, also.  
  
As she starts her travels, she wonders if she will meet the other senshi too, and figures they would be all different ages. Saturn would be about twelve. The inner senshi would be around fifteen. Neptune will probably be sixteen, and Pluto will still be in time warps, making her about two thousand years old. Currently, those were the only main senshi she knew about, though. The only other senshi she knew about were Sailor Silver Star, (Princess Jessica- her evil twin) and Sailor Light, (her best friend). There was Sailor Orion, but she had not heard anything about her since she was ten years old. As she nears the end of her trip, she sees the other port and steps out. She looks around to see a big building right behind her. "It's got to be the school," she thinks as she psychically changes from a royal silver gown and a white suitcase, to school outfit and a brown book bag. As she looks around she notices quite quickly, that silver was not a natural hair color. She automatically becomes a brunette. (sigh) "I really wish I didn't have to do this. But if it will save my planet I'll do it." She says as she walks toward the school. "Mugen high? Hmmm… I'll apply as a new student here and get to work on finding the senshi." 


	4. Chapter Three

1.1.1 Chapter Three: The Disguised Meeting  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, could you direct me to the office?" Sarah says to someone in the school. "Oh! You must be new to this area. Amara, let's show her around the school, okay?" Replies the girl she asked. "Sure why not, school doesn't start for a while, we have time." Says the girl that the other one called Amara. Sarah starts to reject, "Oh, I couldn't. I do not want to burden you!" "Nonsense! We would be glad to help. My name is Michelle, (shakes hand) and this is Amara (shakes hand). After we help you register, we will see what classes you have, and show  
  
you around." Replies Michelle. "First we need to know what year of high school you're in." Amara says. All of the sudden, a teacher walks up, "Michelle, I need you're help now. I'm sorry if I'm breaking you away from anything, but a professor is here to hear you play the violin." She says. "Yes ma'am. Sorry, I've got to go, I'm sure Amara can help you better than I can!"  
  
After Michelle left Sarah finally replies, "My name is Sarah. I am not quite sure what year I am in. I've been in home schooling all my life." "Oh, I see. Well… then how old are you?" replies Amara. "I am seventeen, and you are…?" "I'm seventeen too. We might have some classes together! It's a long way to the office." Says Amara. "I'm guessing it's on the top floor. I can tell a story on the way there!" replies Sarah 'who cares if someone besides a senshi hears the story, I can get some info from these people.' She thinks as they start up the walk toward the elevator. Amara looks at her surprised, "What is it about? I don't really get excited about Goldilocks like I used to, you know?" "Actually, it's a romantic, action story. It's about the sailor senshi, do you know about them?" replies Sarah. 'HUH? Could she know who I am, yeah right, as if she would know. I would like to hear it, though. If it is true, she could be a special person.' Amara thinks. "Sure I would lo…" A young woman runs up to Amara and starts talking. "Amara! Hi. I am helping your math teacher today in class. Huh? Oh, I am interrupting, sorry about that. I am Trista, who are you?" Asks Trista. "My name is Sarah Williams, I'm new, and Amara is showing me to the office." "Trista, Sarah was going tell me a story about the sailor senshi. Do you want to stay and listen? I'm sure Sarah would love the audience." Amara joins in. "I'd be honored to have an audience, but we're at office, I'm sure my story can wait!" After Trista agrees to listen to the story, they head into the office to sign her in. 


	5. Chapter Four

1.1.1 Chapter Four: The Story  
  
As they walk out of the office, Amara starts demanding the story Sarah was gonna tell, she begins…"Once upon a time there were eight pretty young girls who were called the pretty sailor suited girls, the sailor senshi. Senshi Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were to protect the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom was the center of the Sliver Millennium, a great peace. Little did they know the peace was about to end. That is another story. Senshi Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were to try to keep evil from entering the solar system. Somehow the Negaverse snuck in and that was the destruction of the peace. The Outer Senshi were also serving a kingdom on a planet right outside the solar system. This planet was a very special planet. The entire population was psychic. This planet was not part of the silver millennium, but was respected just as much as Earth's Moon was. The name of the planet was Millennia. There were two kingdoms: the Northern Kingdom and the Southern Kingdom. In the Northern Kingdom lived the princess Sarah. In the Southern Kingdom lived the prince Benjamin. It was typical love. They would walk together and talk over the telephone all the time. Originally, their parents were to marry, but King Millennium was greedy, and did not want to share his half. "Besides, we're not in love! That is what really matters…" is what queen Millennia would tell her mother every night before supper. Therefore, the queen and king decided to try to force their children to marry. . They had already fallen for each other by the time the subject re-emerged. The young couple was to marry within the following year. Soon after the engagement, an evil far to powerful appeared heading toward the planet at a rapid speed. Using their psychic powers had no effect, so they called upon the outer senshi, but they were at the Moon Kingdom. Princess Sarah was to become a senshi and retrieve all of the sailor senshi. Nevertheless, Sarah had a feeling, and after some extensive research, discovered that they are in a big battle too. Since they cannot help, she plans to go to the future and find the senshi who not will be more powerful, but will be discovering the same evil she had encountered, but much stronger. There was only one problem, if she left that time space, her evil twin would follow. Luckily, someone evil must find the ball she was hiding in, and release her.' That is the story." Says Sarah. Trista speaks up, "Wow! What a story! It sounds so realistic." "Yeah. Do you know of anything this evil did?" Asks Amara. " It has been said that they took the energy of pure hearts. I especially like the story cause she has got my name!" Replies Sarah. Trista opens a door; "Here is your first class! Me and Amara have to go, sorry!" After they say goodbye, Sarah walks into the room to meet the teacher, while Amara and Trista run to find Michelle, and quick! 


	6. Chapter Five

1 Chapter Five: The First Battle  
  
  
  
As Amara and Trista walk into the concert hall, their ears are filled with a beautiful melody. As they sit down next to the teacher, she tells them the session is just about over. When the session has finally ended, and the teacher and professor leave, Michelle sees the two troubled faces and rush toward them. "What's wrong! Amara, you look like you did when we were battling the heart snatchers." She says.  
  
"That's because we are about to go into another battle with more baddies. Sarah told us a story about the Silver Millennium. Most people know about that fight, but she knows why we failed at helping Queen Serenity!" Replies Amara. "She knows about how Millennia needed us and when we went to help them, it was to late. She knows about how when we got back the Negaverse was too strong so we gave up." Says Trista. Michelle thinks for a moment… "Could she be the Legendary Princess Sarah? I mean, that is the name she goes by, she's always had home schooling, and she couldn't know that without being an important person!" "Well if we see Sailor Silver Millennium, we must help her. She is sacred to us and I know she can pull through…  
  
A few weeks later, Sarah walks out of the college from visiting Darien. (She had met several people since she came.) As she walks out, she merely missed by a huge beam. "Oh no! Not now…. Cosmic Crisis… POWER!!!" As she henshins into Sailor Silver Millennium, time completely freezes around her. "Who are you! I want to know who you are… and WHERE you are!" as Sarah speaks, she realizes that the beam came from her right. She turns toward that spot and moves out of the way of the beam so that if they start time again, the other beam that was shot would not hit her. All of the sudden another beam of light is shot from behind her and she goes flying forward until she hits a truck. "Ahhhhhhh! What is your problem, what do you want from me?" "We want your pure heart, and we won't stop until we have it." As Sailor Silver Millennium looks around she sees high psychic energy coming from behind her. She turns around and starts talking telepathically toward the energy source, "I don't know who you are, or how to beat you, but you'll never have my pure heart!" "Smart girl to figure out where I am. You must be quite psychic. No reason to hide anymore, girls! Come on out."  
  
Out from the shadows comes a girl about her age. As she turns around, she sees two girls that look and dress alike. "We are the Sailor Centauries. I am Sailor Promoxi. These are the Centaury twins. And who are you?" " I am Sailor Silver Millennium, sworn to protect the Silver Millennium and prevent evil!"  
  
After beams of psychic energy have been shot from either side several times, Sailor Silver Millennium hears a voice coming from inside her head… "Aim for the signs, Sailor Silver Millennium!" It was Sailor Pluto! "You'll be sorry for what you're doing! Millennium Hyper blasters!" As the beam of light is shot, it heads straight for one of the twin's foreheads. After the beam hits the sign it dissipates and the senshi collapses and faints on the cement. "You have figured out our weakness! Retreat." The remaining two senshi disappear. "Oh dear, what a fight!" Sailor Silver Millennium says as she walks over to the Centaury twin. 


	7. Chapter Six

1.1.1 Chapter Six: Revelation of Sailor Gemini  
  
  
  
While Sailor Silver Millennium tries her best to revive the fallen enemy using her good energy, she feels as though she is being watched. As she gets up, with no effort in helping the sailor, she looks up to see a golden streak fly across the sky.  
  
As she is walking home (now not henshined,) she runs smack into another person. "Ow! I am sorry, I did not mean to…" But her words were trailed off by the sight the person she was looking at. How could he look so much like Prince Benjamin? "Hey it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going. Hey, you look familiar…" He responds as he looks up. "Alright… My name is Sarah Williams. What is your name?" "My name is Benjamin Hill. You can call me Ben." ^-^ Was she hearing right? Benjamin's last name was Hill; most people did not know this because he was marrying into the Williams family.  
  
After walking and talking for about an hour, Sarah finally gave in and told him she had to turn in. "Alright, where might I see you again?" She paused on her way out of the park. "I live in the apartment building on Midori Drive, in number four. You might not see me during school because of the fact that I'm not in college." Ben gave her a puzzled look. " I am in my 3rd year at Mugen High."  
  
Five minutes later, Sarah unlocks her apartment door and walks in. As she walks into the living room, she finds three messages on her machine:  
  
1. "Hey Sarah, it's Amara, wanted to know if you could help me with the homework. You know, in mythology. Call me. *Beep!*  
  
2. Hi Sarah, it's Ben. I looked up your number. Thought you might be home by now. Call me? 583-9704. Bye! *Beep*!  
  
(Oh no, I just missed him!)  
  
3. Komban Wa Princess Sarah-sama. I have finally found you. At long last, we can train together once more. You probably have no idea who I am, so meet me on the south hill in the gardens. Arigotou. *Beep!*  
  
Sarah picked up the phone to call Ben. His line was busy, so she set out to find out who this mysterious person was. As she reached the peak of the hill, she realized she should be ready to henshin. As she looks around cautiously, she looks up in the sky. She starts to think about how this person is going to know when she is at the garden hill. All of the sudden, another golden streak flies past her to the right. Though still questioning the line, she starts to think about the words the girl used. Komban Wa? -Sama? Arigotou??? What do they mean? She finally decides that they must be Japenese. After all, She is in Tokyo!  
  
From behind her, she hears a bush rustle. "Who's there?" She cries. A young girl, no less than fifteen, walks out of the bush. "It's me, princess." The girl responds. After taking a closer look, she realizes she is in senshi form. As Sarah's eyes begin to widen, the strange girl begins to talk once more, "I am Sailor Gemini, your trainer. I am to protect you. I have come to train you once again." As they exchange the stories of their past, Sarah's full memory comes out of a blur.  
  
Just then, a sudden shriek from the playground startles both of the senshi. "You better henshin, Sarah-sama." Says Gemini. "Henshin?" Says Sarah questioningly. "Sorry, transform." "Oh!" cries Sarah " Cosmic Crisis Power, MAKE-UP!!!" As Sarah henshins into Sailor Silver Millennium, Gemini watches with glee upon her face "A new henshin make-up. That means new attacks, or at least she'll be more powerful. 


	8. Chapter Seven

1.1.1 Chapter Seven: Remembering the Past  
  
  
  
As they run toward the playground on the other side of the gardens, they stop to hear the other senshi talking in the bushes. Using her psychic powers, Sailor Silver Millennium listens in on the conversation: "We shouldn't help, those two senshi could be very dangourous." Says Sailor Jupiter "Hold on guys, they are looking straight at us, and I have a feeling that one of them is watching us!" Cries Sailor Mars.  
  
Slowly the four girls stand up. "Who are you?" says Mercury. "I'm Sailor Gemini, Sailor Senshi sworn to protect the silver senshi from all evil." "And I am Sailor Silver Millennium, sworn to protect the Silver Millennium from the evil that is attacking this Earth. I come from the past. A planet called Millennia was being attacked by weaker heart snatchers while the Negaverse bugged you. (gasps) Those snatchers are much more powerful than the ones you battled. That is who is attacking the girl."  
  
Quickly the seven people realize what they were forgetting and run the rest of the way to the crime. As soon as she arrived, Silver Millennium knew she was going to have trouble. The other Centaury twin stood next to a fallen girl. Sailor Promoxi sat floating in the air about to crack up. " Wait Millennium, Gemini, we must wait. We do not know how powerful they are." Whispers Venus as the two stand. Gemini quickly snaps back: "She will never battle if she does not know about them. She has obviously gone up against these senshi before this." As The senshi group stands, Promoxi looks up from her fit of giggles. "Look out!" cries Gemini as a blast of light appears out of no where. Millennium jumps up into the air and too, floats there. As they stare each other down, Sailor Gemini's voice floats into Millenniums mind: 'distract both of them'.  
  
Gemini waits for both the senshi to be distracted, then brings the senshi to the fallen girl, puts a shield around them and turn her over. " Usagi!!!" cries the inner group. "That's why there are only four of you. Anyhow, let's help her, hold on." She signals Millennium down. "Trade places with me." She whispers. "Alright, one thing, aim for the signs!" Silver Millennium replies. With that, Gemini flies off to defend her princess.  
  
"What a flake! She's so dimwitted that she sends someone younger than her!" cries Promoxi  
  
"For your information, I am more powerful than her, I am her trainer!"  
  
"Oh, so now you can diss each other! More powerful! Hah! Like we're going to believe you!" The small one cuts in.  
  
Promoxi was not happy with this. "Shut up! Just get her!" She cries.  
  
The small one mutters something and all of the sudden, Gemini's staff dissapears. "Not feeling so powerful? Hehehe."  
  
" Argh! Gemini Cyan Power!" She screams  
  
Meanwhile, Silver Millennium revives Usagi. Oh… What the!… Who are you?" Usagi cries as she comes to.  
  
Silver Millennium smiles. "I think it is time for you girls to remember… (She stands) On behalf of the Silver Millennium, I call upon the five cats of the Silver Millennium!" she says. In a row, three of them appear: Luna, Artimes, and Diana. Behind the come two more, cats that no one has seen before except for Millennium: Kionee, and Lilith  
  
The five of them open their eyes. "meow, oh! Usagi, girls. Huh? (all turn around) Ahh! Sarah, I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
" Hello Luna, nice to see you. These girls need to remember me." Luna nods, looks to other cats, who also nod. "alright. We'll do it." With that, they all tilt their heads up. Their signs begin to glow. A beam of colored light shoots from each sign, going about two inches, then connecting to the other four. The united beam splits again to five different parts. Each of these goes into one of the senshi. Slowly, their memories are recovered. After this, Usagi henshins and they set out to help Sailor Gemini.  
  
They were too late. Gemini had already hit the young one. She had fallen with the hit in the forehead. "Way to go Gemini!" yelled Eternal Moon.  
  
"Darn, I almost had her! You will all pay for this. Prince No Akkuinnen will hear about this!" Promoxi cries  
  
" Is that a threat Sailor Promoxi?" Yells Silver Millennium as she rises up to face Promoxi next to Gemini.  
  
" Sure is. He'll be after you. He still has his secret weapon…" she replies. With that, she apparated. "Oh, so close. I almost had Promoxi. She dodged it, and it hit the small one." Gemini sighs. "At least you got one of them. I wonder what the secret weapon is?" 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8: Jessica, Unity and… Love?!  
  
  
  
Because she was so preoccupied with the past threat, Sarah ran into yet another person. "Oh, I'm so… sorry…" and yet again, her voice was stopped by what she saw: a girl who looked almost just like her, and obviously psychic. One thing, her eyes were blue. "You look…" The other started. "Just like me!" Sarah ended. "WEIRD!" in unison.  
  
"Oh, no. I have got to go." As she sees the scowl on her face, Sarah apologizes and starts off. When she gets to her goal (Ben), she realizes that he talking to Gemini. She cannot say anything because she does not know her real name. That was solved quickly. So Pristina, you know Sarah?" Ben started "Oh, yes, since birth." She replies "Pristina, oh, Benjamin! Hi." Sarah yells as she approached.  
  
After talking for quite a while they go to Benjamin's house to get his car for dinner. As soon as he had gone in for the keys, Pristina turned to Sarah; "He's cute. Looks kind of like the Prince." She said "That is the weird part, his name IS Benjamin Hill." She replies. " Strange… I gotta go study this Prince no Akkuinnen guy. Just tell Benjamin my mom called." With that, she slowly disappeared.  
  
Just then, Benjamin walks out of his house. "Where's Pristina? She didn't leave, did she?"  
  
"Her mom called her, she had to go. It isn't as if she's abandoning us…" Sarah replied. "Well then let's go, unless your mom is gonna call you too…" "Oh no. My mom died a while ago. My dad, I never met him." "Oh, ok. Let's go." He ended the tense conversation. With that, they left.  
  
In the car, "What school do you go to?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"Mugen High. I'm going to college, for sure. I haven't decided on whether I should go to Tokyo's school of teaching. On the other hand, there is Onnanoko college…" Sarah replied.  
  
"I've heard some pretty bad teachers come from Onnanoko. That is probably because I go to Tokyo's teaching school!"  
  
"You do? I've heard that about Onnanoko. How is Tokyo's?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It's fun. In your last year, you get to be a student teacher. I start at… Mugen! Next week, for a third year physics class." Benjamin replied.  
  
"Doctor Louise Miller?" Sarah quickly responded.  
  
"Uh… yeah! Your teacher? (nods) Awesome, someone I'll know."  
  
After they'd eaten and gotten back to Benjamin's house, he insisted on walking her home. "Oh, no. I live on the other side of town. I couldn't bother you." She refused  
  
"What if you get hit by a car? Who is going to be there to call the police? Moreover, all those strange attacks, what about them? You could be killed by one of those creatures!" He argued  
  
"Oh, fine! Come on." Therefore, they left.  
  
After walking for about a mile, they stop in the garden for a rest. They sit down on a bench. As soon as they sat, he took her hand. Sarah tried to ignore it. She could not dump Prince Benjamin for an Earthling! No matter how much alike they were. *snap!* She turned to look for the source of the sound. Nevertheless, as she turned, she forgot all about the noise. Her eyes focused on Ben's. Despite her everlasting faith to Benjamin, she leaned over and kissed Benjamin.  
  
As soon as their lips touched, a searing pain went through Sarah's body. It took her a while, but she realized it was her sign. Her sign was coming. She opened her eyes wide with pain. As she did so, she saw that Benjamin was going through the same thing! The sign looked almost just like hers. A silver moon, with an M inside the crescent. In addition, a K was appearing next to the M. She did not have this K, and her letter was not red, like his. Hers was green. At that moment, the pain increased. She broke from his grasp and grabbed her forehead.  
  
She had lost some memories when she traveled, but now they were all coming back. Her and Prince Benjamin had nicknames; they were the neko, or the cats. Midori Neko, and Akai Neko. She now began to realize that Prince Benjamin really does have the two chunks of black hair Ben has. Several memories rushed into Sarah's head. The last one was from right before she left, while she was in the teleporter; too late to get out.  
  
All she remembered was a message: "In am coming. Wait for me…" It was Benjamin. She thought for a minute, then she realized what it meant; don't help them without him. She had not waited for him before she started. She then realized what else it meant; Prince Benjamin had come in his teleporter. (He was Ben!) Sarah freaked out.  
  
At that moment, Ben blacked out and fell to the ground. "Benjamin! Darling, please wake up. Get up! PLEASE!!!" Sarah was now screaming. She decided to psychically call Pristina. However, as she gathered energy, she took in an evil energy. She realized immediately; someone was trying to feed her evil energy. Psychic energy even. She read the psychic pattern: there was one difference between hers and the evil energy, the other energy was, well, evil.  
  
As she looked around for the energy source, she found it resting lightly in a tree. "There is no point in hiding. I'm psychic, I can see you!" Sarah cried. The power source dropped from the tree and henshined. Before she henshined, Sarah could tell that it was the girl she had run into. Even when she henshined, she looked like Silver Millennium except everything Dark Green was now Dark Blue. (It's got to be Sailor Silver Star, Sarah's evil twin sister; also known as Princess Jessica. She had always been jealous of Sarah for taking Benjamin,  
  
She quickly henshined. With newly found strength, she sent out a message to every senshi; "Help needed! This is Sailor Silver Millennium, Fallen Guardian. Evil attack. Come immediately. Tokyo Gardens, South hill." With that, she turned to protect her beloved… 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: The Silver Senshi  
  
  
  
When the senshi arrived, they were surprised to see that two senshi were already at the battle. As they came closer, the saw that the enemy was also a senshi. Tuxedo mask glanced over at the "fallen ally", and then took a double take. Ben went to the same college as Darien!  
  
Tuxedo Mask didn't bother with waiting until the last minute. He was needed then. He ran with the other senshi. They arrived just in time to see a light beam come out of the air behind Sailor Silver Millennium. Tuxedo Mask threw a few roses at the beam just inches from Millennium. She gasped and turned to the dissipating beam that had been split by the rose. She turned to the inner senshi and tuxedo mask.  
  
"Thank you so much Tuxedo Mask. (Becomes serious) Now, Tuxedo, please help my prince. Girls, up here… (Shoots green beams at them and they begin to float.) Come on, we need power from all the senshi." Said Silver Millennium  
  
The senshi all attacked at once, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Moon, Gemini and Silver Millennium. The blow was powerful, but not powerfull enough. Sailor Silver Star fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Senshi! She controls the floating with her psychic AND physical power. She is weakening; she cannot control her power. Because her two powers are connected, she is wounded in both areas. Let's get her!" cried Sailor Gemini.  
  
However, before the senshi could get to Silver Star, she grew furious and shot a huge beam of black light at Tuxedo Mask. He died that day, trying to help Benjamin.  
  
Usagi screamed out with horror. Sailor Moon flew to the ground. She crawled to Darien. He lay there, unable to say 'It's OK', like she wanted him to so badly. She cried for several minutes. Sailor Silver Star almost felt sorry for her. Sailor Moon transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She used the Imperium Silver Crystal. It began to glow with a bright white light. Senshi Gemini and Silver Millennium knew it would not work.  
  
"Gemini Cyan Power!" yelled Sailor Gemini. She became Guardian Duchess Gemini. "I call upon the power of the stars. Moon Power! (A way to tap into the moon attacks) Eternal Moon Power!"  
  
Sailor Silver Millennium joined them. "Cosmic Silver Cyan Power!" She became Eternal Princess Sarah. "I call upon the power of the stars. Moon Power! Eternal Moon Power!"  
  
The three Senshi attacked with immense power. Sailor Silver Star screamed in pain. Sailor Moon fainted because of using the crystal. The other senshi hurried to help her. They were too late. She had no pulse.  
  
The inner senshi cried out. They were so caught up in the loss of Darien and Usagi that they did not see Silver star recover. She was still wounded, but she was now at full psychic power. She swooped down and picked up Super Sailor Mercury. She cried out to the other senshi. They understood and took her powers. She died there, as Silver Star blew her to pieces. The other senshi cried, but now concentrated hard on Sailor Silver Millennium. She had snuck up behind Sailor Silver Star. She shot a beam so powerful that it sent her flying forward. Silver Star screamed and fell.  
  
The senshi smiled and then attacked with their best attacks. Sailor Silver Star cried out with pain, but the attacks were not helping. The senshi knew what they needed, more power. However, the power source left was a new transformation, something they did not have. Super Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Silver Millennium. "Millennium, how did you get your 'Silver' transformation? We need a new transformation." Venus asked.  
  
Silver Millennium kept her eye on Star but answered, "I got it from Queen Serenity. You might have some trouble talking to her, you speak to Neo Queen Serenity now." She replied quickly.  
  
Mars now came in, "You know you could do it. Talk to her for us. I expect you DO want Prince Benjamin back right? We can bring him back if we can beat… Her." She quietly argued.  
  
Sailor Silver Millennium flinched when she thought about Ben, just sitting there almost dead. She gave in and put a bubble around the senshi and her. "Queen Serenity, come to my aid… the senshi are in trouble… the Silver transformation is needed!" she cried. A bright flash of light with a figure in it appeared. It was Serenity. She spoke softly to the senshi.  
  
"I am at your aid. I have seen the battle's past. I agree Millennium, the ST is needed." She said. She turned to the inner senshi. "I am sorry about Ami and my dear Usagi. Endy- I mean Darien too. The pact that we called the 'Silver Millennium' was a special one in which peace was brought throughout the lands of every planet and every Moon. The inner planets and Jupiter were to protect The Moon Kingdom and the princess. The outer senshi were to prevent any evil from coming in. They would check every visitor to enter the solar system. That pact held special power. Secretly encoded in it was a paragraph stating that if the pact were broken by an evil force, a senshi would by born to protect and rebuild the Silver Millennium. That senshi is Sailor Silver Millennium. The power she was created by is called 'the silver power'. It is an especially powerfull energy that can only be used at the same time by the gifted one and I." She said  
  
Now Sailor Mars actually had a question, "What about Usagi and Ami, will they get the power?" She asked.  
  
"The power for them will be inside of you waiting for them, if they come back to life." Replied Queen Serenity, close to tears.  
  
All in unison the three senshi knew what they had to do. "We are ready!" they cried.  
  
Suddenly they felt a huge power run through them. The transformation pens appeared in front of them. The colors became metallic, as silver would do. A pure silver ball appeared at the end of the pen. Now queen serenity spoke: "Now girls, repeat after me replacing Moon with your planet… Moon silver cyan Crisis!" she said and then she vanished.  
  
"Mars Silver Cyan Crisis!" shouted rei.  
  
"Jupiter Silver Cyan Crisis!" shouted Makoto.  
  
"Venus Silver Cyan Crisis!" shouted Minako.  
  
Their outfit was only added onto. The yellow stars on their collars became silver. An extra layer on their skirt was added, it was silver. Their sign was imprinted in silver in the broach of their top bow, the outside of each shoe, and the tiara was replaced by it. Their ears were pierced one more time with a silver stud. Finally, the top rings of their gloves became silver.  
  
  
  
The new found power was immense. The senshi felt it rejuvenate any loss of energy from the battle. Just then, Silver Star hit the bubble with an immense blast that broke the protection barrier. Serenity disappeared and everyone went flying. 


End file.
